


Sea side love

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Gray is a merman and he and Natsu are inlove
Relationships: GraTsu, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Gratsu Summer Solstice 2020





	Sea side love

Seaside love

Walking on land was still an odd feeling for Gray. It felt strange he was so used to the feeling of water against his skin but now he had legs and gravity was a pain to get used to. And having toes, those were weird and oddly sensitive, Natsu liked to tease him when ever he could grabbing Grays feet and tickling his toes. 

But even tho being on land was sometimes annoying he would gladly put up with land dwellers if that meant he could spend more time with Natsu. 

Walking towards Gray's cave Natsu could help but smile today was they're water day they took turns one day they would go around the town and Natsu would teach Gray about land dwellers and other days like today he and Gray would swim and Gray would use his magic to allow Natsu to breathe underwater. They would spend hours underwater looking at the tropical fish. But the best part was seeing Gray's magnificent tail, its was dark blue almost black with silver markings swirling around the end of his tail. And his eyes that seemed to glow whenever he was in water were absolutely captivating.

As soon as Natsu was in the cave he quickly pulled of his shirt and dived into the cool water. There was no sign of Gray yet so Natsu relaxed and floated listening to the water around him. Closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh... Until he was splashed in the face. Gray who had been quietly watching Natsu drift in the water snickered at his lovers face after splashing him.

Swimming closer he pulled Natsu in for a kiss holding him tightly tail wrapping around Natsu s legs. They continue to kiss for a few minutes each kiss soft and tender neither making a move to deepen it.

“Your affectionate today” Natsu's voice is teasing when he pulls away from Gray's lips right before kissing Gray again. “Can't a merman show his stunning mate how much he loves him”? These moments were the one's Natsu loved the most holding Gray both being vulnerable together and knowing they would always be safe in each other's arms.


End file.
